dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Inuyasha Knights/Tropes
InuYasha Knights is the anime-only continuation of InuYasha (though it also involves a minor crossover with Urusei Yatsura). Set 1 year after the ending of InuYasha The Final Act (the second anime adaptation), one day InuYasha decides that he feels too old for his duties and decides to send a magical crystal containing a basic carbon copy of his powers to modern day Nagoya to find a InuYasha for the modern day. The crystal happens to be the Yellow Power Crystal, one of a set of crystals that grant somebody the ability to become the person that gave one of them to them and of which happens to just be even more powerful than the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The Yellow Power Crystal winds up in the hands of latchkey school student Kazuhiko Harasawa. Since failure has always been the only option for his attempts to find love, he stupidly assumes the crystal is a good luck charm and puts it in his pocket, only to be transformed into InuYasha and gain a psychic link to the original him. InuYasha entrusts Kazuhiko to become the new InuYasha of the modern day to fight crime and the occasional Monster of the Week. Sesshomaru then decides that Kazuhiko needs an enemy and sends the Red Power Crystal to art student Kinji Horigome, who attends the same school as Kazuhiko. Kinji gets transformed into the new Sesshomaru and is sent by the original Sesshomaru to fight Kazuhiko/InuYasha. However, after Kinji/Sesshomaru saves Kazuhiko/InuYasha from being squashed by a bus, they convince InuYasha and Sesshomaru to allow them to create a fighting force, the InuYasha Knights. Together with several others who hold the Power Crystals (plus the two holders of the Space Power Crystals) they transform into various creatures of the Sengoku period and Oni aliens and then They Fight Crime! and battle whatever Monster of the Week the local mad scientist decides to create for sh**s and giggles. The series made it's U.S. debut on Disney XD in June 2019 to a surprised reaction from fans who assumed it wasn't going to air on U.S. television due to essentially "kidifying" a well-known Adult Swim/Toonami anime. Tropes * By the Power of Grayskull!: ** For Kazuhiko, it's "InuYasha, merge with me and create a half-demon warrior!" For Kinji, it's "Sesshomaru, merge with me and create a powerful demon warrior!" For Hiroya, it's "Shippo, merge with me and create a magical kitsune boy!" ** When the Knights transform together, they yell "The demons and creatures of Japan's past, merge with us and create the INUYASHA KNIGHTS!" * Calling Your Attacks: ** "TETSUSAIGA SLASH!" or "BAKUSAIGA SLASH!" ** Kinji/Sesshomaru's beam attack is "DEMON BEAAAAAAMMMM!!!" * Gag Dub: The English dub tends to fall into this territory. * In the Name of the Moon: ** The Japanese dub has Kazuhiko say as InuYasha "I am a demon of unlimited power, InuYasha!" followed by a description of the bad thing the bad guy is doing. He then states "With my sword, the Tetsusaiga, you shall be punished in a fast and painful way!" *** Meanwhile, the U.S. dub ping-pongs between using a straight translation of the original speech or a new speech entirely. Episode 16 has him saying "Hold it right there! How dare you use the city's water to create sludge to cause a huge mess! Unforgivable! A red cloak-ed Somewhat Pretty Soldier of Wielding a Dangerous Weapon All Willy-Nilly: InuYasha! In the name of... uh, being barefoot, I will punish you!" * The Other Darrin: ** A variation, before the English dubbing is recorded by The Ocean Group in Vancouver and Calgary, a placeholder English dub is done in Tokyo with and doing the male voices and doing the female voices. ** Sabrina Pitre voices Hiroya both in his normal self and as Shippo, replacing Jillian Michaels as the latter. * Transformation Trinket: The Power Crystals. * Merchandise-Driven: ** Bandai is a sponsor of the show in Japan. The writers had some fun with this, for example, when Kazuhiko and Kinji try to diagram a plan to stop a hostage situation, they actually pull out the action figures. The English dub had even more fun with it: :: Kazuhiko: "Let's use our InuYasha Knights action figures! New, from Ide-" :: Kinji: "Don't say that, the Campaign for a Commercial-Free Childhood will lynch us if we say the toy company's name in our show!" :: Kazuhiko: "Oh, well then, let's put our plan into, uh, planning anyway!" ** The English dub has a couple more jokes about the show's toyetic nature (namely the obvious plugging for the U.S. version of the toyline by Alex Brands, who has licensed the Japanese toyline from Bandai and is selling it in the States through their Ideal Toys brand). * Unusually Uninteresting Sight: This is how a lot of normal people react to Kazuhiko/InuYasha and his team's presence when they're not fighting crime or stopping monsters. A barefoot man with long white hair, neko girl-esque ears, fangs, and claws who's wielding a sword? Act like nothing. A man with a purple moon on his forehead who also wields a sword but can also turn into a giant silver yōkai dog? Act like nothing. A small kistune boy? Act like nothing. Two aliens with firepower breath and the ability to cause all sorts of crazy things to happen? Act like nothing. Category:Tropes